Dead Set Rivals
by Yori-Sama
Summary: Gajeel should have called in sick today or whatever it is guild members do , because his life takes a turn for the worst when a newcomer arrives at the guild and challenges his iron dragon slayer pride. Please leave a comment! And Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!


**A/N: So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so yeah! Please leave a comment or something with your opinion! It would be very much appreciated!**

Gajeel's POV

"You know, Lily, I was never one made for peace and quiet." I said to my cat as I leaned back comfortably in my chair.

"I have realized that." He muttered in reply.

"But this…" I continued and motioned toward the rest of the guild, "…is ecstasy!"

It was unusually calm in Fairy Tail ever since Natsu and his team took up a month-long mission with some psychotic theatre owner who needed actors to preform utterly absurd plays, because that blond, Lucy, needed rent money. Normally, I would have already died of boredom from having to compensate my regular brawls with the weaklings that remained at the guild, but the fact that The Salamander was probably being forced into a frilly, pink tutu as I spoke was more than enough to support a wide and evil grin on my face. I'd say that most people noticed this, judging from the disturbed looks on their faces.

"Gi hi hi hi!" I snickered wickedly at the thought.

"With laughter like that, you will never hook that Levy girl. Just so you know…" With that comment, Lily shook his head in disapproval and took off to converse with Elfman and Mirajane.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shouted after him, but I was completely ignored.

I sighed, and thought, _maybe having Natsu around to pick a fight with is something I should appreciate a little more. After all, that damned cat is always ignoring me… No! I love my cat! I could never hold a grudge against you! I'm sorry Lily! Come back to me! Come back to__–_

"G-gajeel? Are you feeling alright?" It was Levy, and she was holding out a handkerchief.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, but I soon found out for myself, as I felt fresh snot and tears on my face. I snatched the handkerchief from her outstretched hand and quickly wiped my face clean. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but I'm pretty sure my face was bright red from embarrassment. Out of all the people who could have caught me in this state, why on earth did it have to be Levy? I then knew what if felt like to want to drop dead.

"It's nothing! That's right, I'm not crazy!" I declared for all to hear, although that was not my intention. Heads turned my way in response to all the commotion . "What are you fools staring at?"

Everyone immediately pretended as though I had not created a terribly humiliating scene for myself. However, in the distance, I could see Lily put his palm to his forehead.

"I never called you crazy, Gajeel." Levy said in a slightly uneasy tone. I made to return the handkerchief, but she backed away, and added, "You can keep that."

It wasn't until I cleaned out all my pants' pockets the next day while doing laundry that I noticed why she had refused to accept the handkerchief. Let's just say it was a rather ugly shock that required half a bottle of hand sanitizer and a hell of a lot of scrubbing to neutralize. By the way, when I say half a bottle, I'm talking about the giant, family sized ones you buy when there's an epidemic going around and you don't have any more sick days for missing work because you spent them all at Vegas, where you encountered your vamp for an ex-girlfriend who totally played your sorry ass but who you still had feelings for when you found her at the liquor store late at night, so you picked her up, and... well that's another story that I'm not exactly willing to talk about unless Kana took me out for a "few" drinks. Yeah, it's a run-on, and now I'm out of breath. Thanks a lot, you stupid author! Go take a grammar course!

To make things worse, however, the trouble hadn't even begun, though I was unaware of it. I thought this was as horrible as things could get. I was just too ignorant when I felt relieved that an unexpected incident had drawn attention from the last event.

"Gajeel Redfox! Show yourself!" A young woman barged into the guild. "I'm going to beat you back into the rusty pulp you really are!"


End file.
